


Homestead

by BluberryDork



Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/pseuds/BluberryDork
Summary: The Wither Sickness wasn't temporary.





	Homestead

Wither Sickness was an uncommon case to be presented with. Usually, this happened to be spread when Wither bones that carried the effect were able to come into contact with the user's bloodline. Petra had this disease once before, and she thought she was able to be rid of it when they'd defeated the Wither Storm. 

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to be the case for her.

She's been traveling on her own for a while now; During these travels, the symptoms seemed to have returned. Jesse had a town to run, Lukas lived on his little farm... To be honest? She was quite lonely without them at her side. Just as she had feared, their group split apart. Petra knew this was bound to happen one day, yet... why so soon? Why did they have to grow up so fast? Why does society ask them of so many things? 

Why can't their lives be simple, lead on by a desire for adventure and held together by their love? She shouldn't be so upset over this. She really shouldn't. Yet, here she is, in the mouth of a cave, hiding from the rain while she examined the familiar faded veins spreading across her arm. It's nighttime, and she has no shelter or light. She has to do something; Something has to happen. Unless she wanted to die, that is.

Petra pulled her sleeve back down over her arm. She doesn't need anyone. She's used to no one but herself. Why did she let herself get attached like this? It stings. It stings like the hell, the aching in her weak heart. Get a hold of yourself, Petra, she told herself as she encased herself in a 4x4 dirt box with a single hole in front of her. What would Jesse do?-- No, no, no! She can't rely on anyone anymore. There is no Ivor, Lukas, or Jesse anymore. It's just Petra, just like it used to be. The stress is getting to her. She needs to unwind.

But how do you unwind about the truth? She's nothing without her friends. They bring her up-- they were the reason she survived in the first place. Without them... without them... she's lonely. An unfamiliar emotion. Sad, too. Not unfamiliar, but rather, uncommon for her to present. She's not a softie. Emotions like these are weak, they're shunned. Lukas would have told her otherwise, but she could never bring herself to believe him. In reality, she's fragile, afraid of being forgotten, abandoned, she's afraid of the dark, she's afraid of heartbreak. 

The noise of a groaning zombie startled her as it tried to reach in through the hole, though it was futile. Petra placed a block in the hole, muffling the sounds of the monster outside, eventually until they faded away as it forgot what it was doing here.

She can't bare to live like this.


End file.
